Bewitched by the Moon
by BlueIce
Summary: Legolas gets turned back into a teenager. How will the fellowship cope with this, now that Gandalf isn't there to help them? maybe slashy in later chapters. please R&R!


Disclaimer= all of this belongs to HIM. I wished I owned Legolas, though…

Author's note= this is my first attempt to a LOTR fic, because I usually write Digimon stories; I'm currently in love with J.R.R. Tolkien's books *coughLegolascough* , so I wanted to try writing something on it. 

It's set during FOTR, after Gandalf fell in Moria and before the Fellowship arrived in Lórien. Maybe it will be slashy in later chapters. I'm Italian, so if I make any grammar  mistakes, please tell me ^__^ I don't know archaic English, so I won't use it. 

 I'm not trying to copy anybody, so sorry if this idea had already been used. If you want to find really good authors, check A.J. Matthews's and Thundera Tiger's fics. They are great.

Anyway, enjoy!

Speech is in "…"

Thoughts are in '…'

Elvish speech is in _italic_

* Bewitched by the Moon * 

**~****Chapter I****~******

"Estel, it's dark now, we can not going on. The Hobbits are tired and even I do not think I could keep walking like this" a voice came behind the Man's shoulder. 

It had been hard since Gandalf's departure. Until then, the Wizard had been the leader of the Fellowship, its hard rock; but then everything had crashed upon Aragorn's shoulders. The Ranger didn't feel ready yet to guide the others to Mordor all alone. He didn't know what were Gandalf's plans and what was the right thing to do. He now felt the weight of his years, the long battles fought, the lonely nights and the harsh days passed. But, more than anything, he felt the weight of the leadership.

The Man sighed, then turned to the owner of the voice. Grey, tired eyes met emerald pools.

"Legolas, my friend, I feel weary too, but we cannot stop here. It is still too close to Moria and to painful memories" Aragorn explained the blond Elf, who simply nodded in understanding.

The young Prince of Mirkwood slowed down, to join the four halflings. Samwise Gamgee was helping his master Frodo, the Ringbearer, walking. Merry and Pippin were quiet. Anguish and sorrow was written all over their faces.

Behind them came Boromir, the Man of Gondor, followed closely by Gimli the Dwarf, with his axe tightened among his hands. 

Legolas tried to speak to some of his fellows, to break the tension, but he found hard talking. His heart still ached for Mithrandir, a dear friend of his, now vanished in the depths of Khazad-dûm, to save them. He wished he could do something more for the Fellowship. 

They continued walking for another couple of hours, until it was by now late night, and the stars were sparkling in the dark sky. 

"I suppose we could rest now" Aragorn finally informed his friends, who breathed with relief. "Who will take the first watch?" he asked.

They were all silent, too tired to propose to stay still awake. Legolas, who, being an Elf, didn't need sleep as much as the Mortals, offered to be the first. Frodo, now on the edge of collapsing, smiled thankfully to him, his eyelids dropping on his tired blue eyes.

Everyone finally fall asleep, too fatigued to take just another step, while Legolas sat by himself near the fire. He was admiring to sky above him, listening to the leaves chatting with flowers, breathing the fresh odour emanated by the trees.

"There's full moon tonight" he whispered in Elvish, frowning "this is not a good sign. Full moon means danger…I hope nothing will happen to my companions"

His watch passed and he got up to wake Boromir for his turn. He sat with his back on a tree, letting sleep take him. He was feeling weird, dizzy, but thought it was just the drowsiness claiming him as his. He finally let himself go, sleeping with his green eyes opened, like Elves do. He, strangely, dreamt of nothing.

The morning after he woke up feeling confused and uneasy. It was a weird sensation. The world around him looked much bigger. The trees were taller than the previous night and he couldn't hear the whispering of the grass or the cheerful prattling of the insects. It was like he was a child again, when the forest still didn't know him.

He tried to get up and found that the ground looked much closer to him than before. Something had happened.

He went back to the camp to wake the others. Maybe Aragorn knew something about this. He found them all very awake, with their jaws dropped. The members of the Fellowship were all staring at him. This covered the Elf with uneasiness.

"Crazy Elf!" Gimli yelled, shocked.

"What is the matter, stupid dwarf? Is something wrong ?" Legolas asked, irritated. The awakening hadn't been of the best, now this dwarf was acting very strangely.

"Sure it is! You!" Boromir answered for him. Now, this was scaring the Elf. He asked for explanations, shyly. What was wrong with him?

"You're a kid!!" Merry and Pippin murmured so quietly that Legolas hoped he hadn't hear that. But he was an Elf, and Elf's hearing was famous for being perfect.

The blonde prince of Mirkwood paled; his body trembled. Sending a scared look to his companions, he ran towards the nearest river. Praying this was all a joke, he looked into his image. There was a young Elf, too young for his liking, with brilliant frightened green eyes and long golden hair, staring upset at him. 'Oh no, oh no, oh no, this can't be happening' Legolas beseeched to himself.

"Legolas, wait!" called Aragorn, running towards the little Elf. 

"Aragorn, what am I going to do now? I'm a little child, even amongst Mortals. What shall I do?" he whispered blankly, expressionless.

"How did it happen?" Isildur's Heir asked apprehensively to his blond friend.

"I don't know…I really don't know" Legolas answered him quietly.

To be continued

Teti= what do you think about it? I don't like very much how it turned out, but please tell me your opinions! I live for reading reviews ^___^

Don't expect the next part out too soon, for I have already three Digimon fics in progress (writer's block! __) and school keeps me really busy. Maybe if I get many reviews I could change my mind, but I don't think it will happen. However, please read and review"


End file.
